


The Constellations are Real, or I Hope This Website Lets Me Post an Original Story on Here

by s_n_a_k_e



Category: Original Work
Genre: A kid nearly dies(?), Death, Gen, nothing too graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_a_k_e/pseuds/s_n_a_k_e
Summary: "You know the zodiac signs? Like Leo, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Scorpio? Well, they're real."A universe where the zodiac signs, as well as a few other constellations, are actually alive? It's pretty complicated and I'm making it up as I go.





	1. Chapter One, or You Know How It Said a Kid Nearly Dies? Yeah, That's Here.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't part of a fandom, it's just an original work.

The woods were dark. The branches of the trees hung low, and if Li was any taller they'd hit her head. Her parents had to duck under them, slowing them down. Why were they running? What were they running from? Li's legs moved on their own, propelling her forwards. The chittering and clacking behind her made her remember why her mom and dad had told her to get her shoes on _quickly_. 

Li turned around, seeing the scorpions swarm over her mom, hearing the screams pierce the night and disrupt the calm. She turned back around and kept running when she couldn't see her dad anymore.

But her legs were tired. She was only a kid, she couldn't run forever. She tripped over a root, scrambling to stand, fear numbing the persistent ache in her feet. She couldn't get up. The clacking of claws grew closer. She felt a sting in her ankle. Her vision blurred. She couldn't hear the scorpions anymore. As her vision faded out, she saw a big silver lion, felt it's breath on her forehead. It's fur glittered like stars, it's mane swirling and shimmering. "Rest, young one. You did well. You were very brave" she heard it say as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

"Sleep, child. I'll protect you."


	2. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made, and nobody is happy with it. The real main character isn't in this chapter but it's a bit of back story so...

Scorpio tugged at the string wrapping around his wrist. It was too strong to break. Another of those strange, clear-ish strings coiled around his neck, and he coughed.

" ~~Stop struggling. It'll only make this worse for both of us~~." The shadows seemed to melt together, forming into an almost human shape other than the huge hands made entirely of three long claws. It grinned, showing it's long, white fangs.

" ~~So, I've come here to make a... _deal_. I have a feeling you'll say yes~~."  
He coughed, trying to say something. The string around his neck loosened. "And if I don't?"  
" ~~Well, I wasn't _planning_ anything. But I'm sure I can find _lots_ of ways to destroy everything you've worked hard to set up. Like that nice village you've got going there. It'd be a _shame_ if something were to...  _happen_ to it. Maybe kill off everyone who lives there. I'm not very _picky_ about who lives~~."  
Scorpio was silent for a while before quietly muttering "Fine. I don't want innocent people to die."  
The creature grinned again. " ~~Great! I've got _big_ plans for this universe~~."  
His vision faded out, half formed thoughts darting through his mind before the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is garbage. I can see it in my head, but I can't actually write it out very well. I'm gonna be pretty busy with school, so the next chapter might not be out for a while.


End file.
